LA DESCARADA
by Jen Mblia potter
Summary: Ella era hermosa, hermosa con esa hermosura que inspira el vértigo, hermosa con esa hermosura que no se parece en nada a la que soñamos, sin embargo, es sobrenatural; hermosura diabólica... El la amaba; la amaba con ese amor que no conoce freno ni lím
1. Default Chapter

- - - - - Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling - - - - -

"LA DESCARADA"

CAPÍTULO I

_Ella era hermosa ,hermosa con esa hermosura que inspira el vértigo ,hermosa con esa hermosura que no se parece en nada a la que soñamos en los ángeles y que , sin embargo , es sobrenatural ; hermosura diabólica que tal vez presta el demonio a algunos seres para hacerlos sus instrumentos en la Tierra ._

_Él la amaba ;la amaba con ese amor que no conoce frenos ni limites ;la amaba con ese amor en que se busca un goce y solo se encuentra martirios ,amor que se asemeja a la felicidad y que ,no obstante , diriase que lo infunde el Cielo para la expiación de una culpa ._

_Bequer_

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Ginny Weasley había salido de Hogwarts , pero ya no era aquella pequeña niña pecosa que vestía la ropa heredada de sus hermanos .Se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 21 años , de hermoso cabello quebrado color fuego , sus ojos color azul profundo eran casi electrizantes , su cuerpo era perfecto , y su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con sus pecas . Pero Virgine (como prefería que la llamaran )no solo había cambiado físicamente , sino que su actitud era totalmente diferente a la de la niña tímida y retraída que solía ser en Hogwarts , pues su apariencia física le había dado la seguridad y autoestima que tanto necesitaba , pero también esa belleza había despertado en ella una sed de ser alguien , de demostrarles a los demás lo que valía y esto la llevo a querer mas en la vida ,por lo que se sentía insatisfecha con su posición social .Se había hecho la idea de que ella merecía mas que una vida llena de carencias ,sin nada de lujos, y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer , ella lograría sus objetivos.

Estaba parada afuera de una tienda de ropa en el callejón Diagon , observando un hermoso vestido rojo de cuello halter , llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros entallados ,y una blusa roja que dejaban ver su torneado cuerpo , traía el cabello suelto y maquillaje a discreción pues no quería que tanta pintura opacara su belleza natural ,y mientras miraba ese vestido se imaginaba que con él arrancaría los suspiros y las miradas de los hombres , y tal vez conseguiría un atractivo novio con mucho dinero y que cumpliera todos sus caprichos , eso era lo que ella quería , un hombre que cumpliera todos sus deseos , si tan solo pudiera tener ese vestido, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ginny , ¿qué haces? ,he estado buscándote por todos lados - era Molly Weasley su madre ,una mujer noble ,pero de carácter fuerte , era de baja estatura y rechoncha ,todo lo contrario a su hija, iba cargando varias bolsas que contenían ingredientes para pociones ,alimentos , y varias cosas más.

Mira mamá , no es el vestido más bonito que hayas visto ¿me lo compras?- dijo Ginny mientras ponía la mirada con la que conseguía lo que quería.

Lo siento , pero sabes muy bien que no tenemos mucho dinero y ese vestido es muy costoso , pero tal vez podamos conseguir algo mas barato e igual de bonito-

Estoy harta de usar ropa de segunda mano , además mis hermanos ganan demasiado dinero , podrían darnos algo- dijo Ginny furiosa

Tus hermanos no tienen porque darnos dinero ,vivimos muy bien con lo que tu padre gana ,no te ha faltado lo esencial ,y si tanto quieres ese vestido ,consigue un trabajo y gana tu propio dinero -dijo la Sra. Weasley irritada .

Vas a ver mama, un día de estos voy a tener todo lo que deseo ,y nada me va a detener para lograrlo -dijo Ginny con un tono de malicia en la voz.

Ya deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con las bolsas , que tengo que llegar a preparar la comida, hoy vienen todos tus hermanos a cenar - dijo la Sra. Weasley con mucha ilusión pues hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a todos sus hijos juntos ,debido a la falta de tiempo de todos.

Y mientras madre e hija se dirigían a la Madriguera ,Ginny pensaba en que podría hacer para conseguir ese vestido y más ,había varias formas pero no sabia cual era la más eficaz ,y durante todo el trayecto a casa ese pensamiento no la dejaba en paz.

Cuando llego a la Madriguera , apenas y podía creer cuanto había extrañado su casa, su hogar , el lugar que lo vio crecer ,era Ron Weasley que había llegado a la Madriguera en su Mini Copper gris , y que al igual que su hermana había cambiado mucho , ya era un apuesto joven ,alto y de cuerpo atlético ,pero su rostro todavía guardaba una expresión pícara e infantil que le sentaba a la perfección ,pero ya no era mas el niño algo torpe e impulsivo , pues su trabajo lo había hecho madurar , Ron tenia uno de los trabajos mas emocionantes dentro del mundo mágico ,era un auror.

Entro a su casa emocionado con la sola idea de volver a ver a aquellos que tanto amaba ,su familia a la que tanto extrañaba , pero cuando entro no había ningún sonido , mas que el de su propia respiración , parecía que no había nadie , que diferente era todo eso a aquellos divertidos veranos que solía pasar en casa junto con sus hermanos , y sus amigos mas queridos : Harry Potter y Hermione Granger , como extrañaba la comida de su madre , las partidas de ajedrez , las bromas de los gemelos y sobre todo extrañaba a sus amigos . Pero algo interrumpió su viaje por el mundo de los recuerdos , era el sonido de unas voces femeninas.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que molestes a tus hermanos con tus caprichitos -era la Sra. Weasley que se oía muy molesta

PERO A ELLOS LES SOBRA EL DINERO , Y YO NO PUEDO TENER UN MALDITO VESTIDO,ESO ES MUY INJUSTO YO TAMBIEN MERESCO LUJOS- Ginny empezó a levantar la voz ,creía que así su madre por fin cedería.

- No me grites , no voy a tolerar tus faltas de respeto , en serio no sé que te ha pasado , has cambiado tanto - la voz de Molly Weasley tenia un tono mas de dolor que de enojo.

Oigan que ocurre ,porque están gritando- pregunto Ron que estaba sorprendido al ver esa escena.

- Nada ,no pasa nada hijo solo es una pequeña discusión , pero porque no me acompañas a la cocina y me ayudas a preparar la cena- le dijo cariñosamente Molly Weasley a su hijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Ginny.

¿No vienes Ginny ?- le pregunto Ron a su hermana

No ,tengo cosas que hacer - contesto Ginny con desdén mientras iba a su habitación , no entendía porque su madre no podía comprender que no había cambiado , que solo había crecido.

Cuando llego a su recamara vio una lechuza gris posada sobre su ventana que traía un sobre donde distinguía la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione , hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella pues después de Hogwarts se había ido a la India para estudiar sobre la magia e historia de ese país , pero de vez en cuando se mandaban cartas . Tomo la carta y empezó a leerla :

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien ,tenia tantas gana de escribirte , tengo que contarte algo, es sobre Harry , y es que hace unos meses vino a la India , no sé si sepas pero ya esta jugando como buscador en la selección de Inglaterra , el caso es que vino a los mundiales de quidditch que se celebraron aquí, nos encontramos y salimos un par de veces , para no hacerte el cuento largo , nos hicimos novios , pero poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando , y estamos comprometidos , ¿puedes creerlo? , apenas y me lo creo ._

_Llegaremos esta noche a la Madriguera para la cena. _

_Porfavor no le digas nada a nadie , es una sorpresa , pero tenia que contárselo a alguien._

_Te veo en la noche ._

_Atte._

_Hermione Granger _

_P.D .Te mando una foto de nosotros durante los Mundiales_

Ginny termino de leer la carta y saco la foto del sobre ,vio a Harry y Hermione que sonreían y se abrazaban tenían de fondo el estadio de quidditch. Ambos estaban muy distintos a como los recordaba , Hermione ya no traía el cabello esponjado y sus facciones se habían suavizado y esto la hacia lucir más bonita pero no se comparaba con la belleza de Ginny . Pero Harry si se había puesto muy guapo , en su rostro se podía notar su madurez dejando atras la expresión de niño , en su cuerpo se notaba el fruto de los años de entrenamiento , sus ojos color verde intenso , con una expresión melancólica iba a la perfección con su cabello negro y ligeramente alborotado , y desde que lucho con Voldemort por ultima vez su fama y popularidad habían crecido considerablemente ,ya que se había enfrentado a él con valentía y fuerza venciéndolo a él y a sus demonios internos que no lo dejaban ser feliz, su fortuna también se había incrementado , pues recibía miles de galeones como jugador de quidditch , parecía que por fin tenia todo para ser feliz , trabajaba en lo que mas le gustaba , tenia dinero ,y el amor había llegado a su vida , pero Harry no tenia idea de que eso duraría muy poco .

Estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del Hospital San Mungo , comiendo su habitual almuerzo : emparedado de ensalada de pollo , con jugo de naranja. Dos enormes ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus peculiares ojos grises , que eran evidencia de que no había dormido hacía varias noches , pero eso no afectaba su apariencia siempre impecable. Cuando termino su almuerzo Draco Malfoy se dirigió al pabellón "Harry Potter" le habían puesto así en honor al mago que había salvado al mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort , Draco no podía entender por que se les había ocurrido ponerle ese estúpido nombre al pabellón donde se encontraban los heridos de gravedad , pero aún tenia varios pacientes que atender antes de que terminara su turno.

Cuando tomo la decisión de ser sanador ,no tenía idea de que le gustaría tanto su trabajo , claro que eso no era lo que se esperaba de un Malfoy , pero su vida había dado un giro desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado , su padre se encontraba en Azkaban desde entonces y él tenía que cuidar de su madre , pero esa batalla final le había dado una nueva perspectiva a su vida , fue por eso que decidió ser sanador pero aunque su trabajo le gustaba , sentía que le faltaba algo a su vida.

Pero miren quien es , el doctor Malfoy en persona ,desde cuando dejan entrar a idiotas en San Mungo-

No lo sé Zabini ,tendré que preguntar por que diablos te dejaron entrar-

Jajajajajajajajajajaja , ven acá gran idiota -y ambos muchachos se dieron un abrazo fraternal mientras se carcajeaban, hacia tiempo que Draco no veía a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini , un hombre alto y apuesto , de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Así que terminaste como sanador-

¿ te lo hubieras imaginado?-

Para nada ,pero lo que me imaginaba no tiene nada que ver con la realidad , en fin , ¿piensas ir a la fiesta de generación? -

No me gustan ese tipo de eventos-

Vamos Draco , tal vez y puedas encontrar a alguna linda chica -

Esta bien , voy a ir , pero si no me gusta nos vamos -

Ok , no hay problema -

Y ahora vete y déjame seguir trabajando-

Esta bien , nos vemos .

Cuando su amigo se fue se dirigió hacia el Pabellón Harry Potter para seguir con su ronda, no sabia porque había aceptado ir a esa tonta fiesta , pero ya no le quedaba de otra que soportar ver a sus compañeros idiotas.

Se había puesto un vestido negro de tirantes ,llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola se había pintado los ojos de tal manera para que resaltaran ,y los labios los había pintado de color carmín , definitivamente Ginny estaba dispuesta a apantallar a un chico en especial :Harry Potter.

Por fin he terminado el primer cap de mi primer fanfic , espero que les haya gustado. Porfa mánden reviews para que siga escribirndo o de plano avísenme que no sirvo para ésto... ok?

APROVECHO PARA AGRADECER AGRADECER A MIS SUPER AMIGUIS POR ANIMARME A ESCRIBIRLO :

A PILY ,GRACIAS POR LA IDEA Y ÉL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA

A LILY , POR ANIMARME, SUPERVISARME Y PRESIONARME PARA ESCRIBIRLO.

A EDITH POR AYUDARNOS A SUBIRLO Y POR PARTICIPAR EN EL FIC (creo que aun te debo como 10000000000 galeones jajajajajajaja).

A ANDY , KAREN Y ODETTE SIMPLEMENTE POR SER MIS AMIGAS .

A TODAS GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD.

Y me despido , porque creo que ya los aburrí con tanta cursilería.


	2. Encuentros inesperados

CAPITULO 2

Encuentros inesperados

Llegaron a la Madriguera cuando el sol daba su ultimo esbozo de claridad, por fin Harry había llegado a su único y verdadero hogar, llevaba un traje negro y la camisa del mismo color, sin corbata ya que según él lo sofocaba realmente odiaba la ropa formal pero la ocasión lo ameritaba se bajo de su BMW negro para abrirle la puerta del carro a su novia Hermione, y juntos llegaron hasta la puerta de la Madriguera.no tenia ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar los demás ante su inesperada visita ,pero estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ser una velada mas que agradable con su unica y verdadera familia , cuando toco a la puerta sintió una emoción muy peculiar , como la de alguien que ha estado esperando algo realmente bueno , de repente apareció un pelirrojo alto y muy delgado de nariz ganchuda y facciones picarescas, era sin lugar a dudas: Fred Weasley.

Harry ,Hermione ,pero que sorpresa , oigan miren quienes llegaron ,¡Ron ,gran pelmazo ven aquí!- grito Fred con emoción al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima de Harry y Hermione para abrazarlos , cosa que a ambos divirtió mucho .

¿qué ,que pasa porque gritas como tarado?- preguntaba Ron mientras se recuperaba de su maratonica carrera de la cocina a la puerta.

- Nunca vas a cambiar verdad Weasley , siempre tan zopenco - decía Harry mientras se zafaba de Fred , y corría a abrasar a su mejor amigo.

No me digas zopenco ,eh grandisimo bruto - dijo Ron mientras tomaba a Harry por sorpresa y lo ponía debajo de su brazo y restregaba su puño contra la cabeza de Harry.

Hermione veía la escena de los dos amigos ,mientras se reía a carcajadas ,se sentía como en los viejos tiempos en donde compartían todo. Cuando aparecieron los demás Weasleys Ron soltó a Harry , mientras este no paraba de reír.

Harry vio a la que era como su segunda madre ,la Sra. Weasley estaba tal y como la recordaba con ese aire de madre protectora , también vio al Sr. Weasley que al igual que la Sra. Weasley seguía idéntico con su eterna calvicie y su semblante noble pero fuerte ,detrás de el venia el gemelo restante que era idéntico a su hermano ,vio que Bill todavía traía su look de estrella de rock , Charlie que tenia gran parecido con Ron llevaba una apariencia mas casual , y por supuesto Percy que era el mas formal de todos llevaba un traje perfectamente planchado ,y el cabello totalmente peinado, pero faltaba la menor de los Weasleys ,pero en ese momento volteo y la vio , no podía creer lo que veía ella si que estaba totalmente diferente a como la recordaba , era realmente hermosa.

Cuando bajo las escaleras no podía sentirse más segura , vio que Harry la estaba observando totalmente embobado, tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver que todos se habían callado cuando ella apareció en las escaleras , desde que vio esa expresión en el rostro de Harry supo que lo tenia en sus manos.

-a que mi hermana se puso guapa -le murmuro George a Harry mientras este veía a Ginny embelesado.

-Vaya pero que gran sorpresa- dijo Ginny cuando llego al final de las escaleras y compartía una sonrisa de complicidad con Hermione.

La cena había estado deliciosa , y todos estaban en la sala tomando café con las exquisitas galletas de la Sra. Weasley ,mientras charlaban sobre la lo interesante que era la magia en los países extranjeros cosa que a Ginny empezaba a molestarle porque Hermione era en ese momento el centro de atención con sus interesantes anécdotas ,no podía soportar que alguien acaparara mas las miradas que ella.

Y lo más interesante es que la India es uno de los países que utilizo la magia para la sanacion - platicaba Hermione como si estuviera dando aun importante cátedra.

Parece que te la pasaste muy bien -comentó Bill que estaba fascinado con la platica de Hermione.

Lo que a mí me parece es que ustedes dos no solo vienen a hablar de la India , y que hicieron algo mas que trabajar ,eh -dijo Charlie mientras miraba a Harry y a Hermione ,y esta se sonrojaba , ya que todos estaban mirándolos ,incluso Ginny que había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo que Hermione decía estaba interesada con el curso que la platica había tomado.

La verdad es que Charlie tiene razón , la razón por la que regresamos es que , mmm ,bueno , nosotros ,queríamos decirles que bueno ......-Harry había empezado a atropellar las palabras,por lo que Hermione tuvo que intervenir.

Nos vamos a casar - dijo Hermione ,y todos gritaron de felicidad mientras abrazaban a ambos, solo Ginny se quedo quieta unos segundos , todo eso retrasaría sus planes , pero necesitaba guardar las apariencias y abrazo a Hermione , mientras que a Harry le daba un muy cariñoso beso en la mejilla .

De repente se le ocurrió una idea tan genial como precipitada , vio que Hermione solo estaba a unos pasos de la mesa donde estaba la cafetera y con un rápido movimiento de su varita ,que siempre llevaba en el cinto , hizo mover discretamente la mesa provocando que la cafetera se cayera y vertiera él liquido caliente sobre Hermione.

Una media hora después estaba sentada en una silla del Hospital San Mungo ,pues al parecer s pequeña broma se había convertido en una grave quemadura en la pierna de Hermione , aunque en realidad no entendía porque toda su familia hacia tanto escándalo ,su madre se sentía culpable por dejar la cafetera en un lugar tan peligroso y los gemelos se sentían mal por habérsele amontonado a Hermione ,pero lo que era seguro era que Ginny no se sentía para nada culpable , en cambio se sentía cansada y fastidiada ,ya que los hospitales la hacían recordar cosas que no pensaba revivir.

Se sentía agotado después de su dura jornada de trabajo ,se dirigía a la salida cundo vio a la mujer más hermosa que jamas había visto, era alta y esbelta pero con las proporciones correctas según él, su cabello como el fuego le caía como agua de una cascada ,sobre sus blancos hombros , sus labios de un color parecido al de su cabello le incitaban a arrancarles un apasionado beso , pero sus ojos era lo que lo impresionaron desde el primer momento ,eran tan hermosos ,tan profundos ,y hasta un poco gélidos ,lo habían hechizado. Pero aquella bella mujer le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Pensaba salir a tomar agua a la cafetería cuando vio a un hombre tan apuesto que parecía sacado de esas películas de muggles que tanto le gustaban ,era alto y fuerte de cabello tan rubio que casi llegaba al platino ,pero fueron sus ojos tan enigmáticos de color gris que asemejaban al humo , lo que la hicieron caer en cuenta de quien era ese apuesto hombre que casi hizo que perdiera el piso.

Señor Malfoy pero que hace usted aquí - le pregunto la atractiva mujer , pero no tenia ni idea de donde ella lo conocía.

Vamos no me diga que no me recuerda- dijo Ginny juguetonamente mientras veía la expresión desconcertada de Draco.

Lo siento pero no creo haberla visto antes , y le aseguro que recordaría a alguien tan hermosa como usted- contesto Draco poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas , que lo caracterizaban por conquistar chicas .

Haga memoria ,le aseguro que se sorprenderá - le dijo Ginny mientras le miraba seductoramente y se mordía el labio inferior.

No ,en serio no la ubico- no entendía como era que esa mujer lo desconcertaba tanto ,jamas le había pasado con nadie.

Bueno tengo que irme ,me esperan , ojalá y nos veamos pronto señor Malfoy - se despidió Ginny mientras le daba un provocador beso cerca de la boca , y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Espere no sé vay...... -Draco trato de detenerla pero ella ya había desaparecido , dejando a un Draco totalmente confundido

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Hermione estaba totalmente curada ,y todos estaban ya tranquilos, excepto Ginny que no dejaba de pensar en cierto apuesto rubio.

Bueno ha sido un día realmente agotador ,me iré a dormir- dijo Ron mientras bostezaba.

Bien ,creo que lo mejor va a sé que Harry duerma en tu habitación ,y Hermione con Ginny- dijo el Sr. Weasley , cosa que al contrario de molestar a Harry le trajo buenos recuerdos.

Todos se desearon buenas noches, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Ginny solo trataba de pensar con calma que había sucedido realmente, no podía creer que le había coqueteado al cretino de Malfoy, que la había tratado tan mal años antes, pero no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada que la hipnotizo, ni a ese aroma tan irresistible, ni a esa respiración tan cálida que sintió tan de cerca cuando lo beso, tal vez esa era la oportunidad de vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho, y lo humillaría tanto o mas como el la había humillado, pero tenia que controlarse ya que no podía perder la cabeza por un hombre, pues eso solo podía significar una cosa, que aun quedaban vestigios de la vieja Ginny que tanto se había empeñado en desaparecer.


	3. La fiesta de generación

**Capitulo 3 ****  
**

La Fiesta de generación.

Se despertó pensando en ella ,por un momento creyó que la había soñado ,pero le tomo solo unos minutos darse cuenta de que todo había ocurrido ,eran las 10:00pm le gustaba dormir hasta tarde en sus días libres , se levanto y fue directo al baño donde se dio un relajante baño ,que realmente necesitaba, después de afeitarse sonó el timbre de la puerta ,se puso una bata negra y fue a abrir. Era su amigo Zabini .

- Hola ,listo para esta noche - dijo el chico que traía una expresión divertida.

- ¿Que? De que hablas- dijo Draco con desconcierto

- De la fiesta ,bruto, no me digas que no te acuerdas ,es hoy en la noche- dijo Blaise indignado.

- Aahh ,cierto , y donde es la dichosa fiesta - dijo Draco con fastidio 

- Pues donde va a ser ,en Hogwarts ,es en lo que se divierte Dumbledore durante las vacaciones de Navidad-

- Ya tan pronto es Navidad-

- Pero en que mundo vives ,al parecer tanto trabajo te ha fundido el cerebro-

- Que gracioso -

- Ya lo sé , pero vas a ir ,¿sí o no?

- Esta bien , ¿a qué hora es? -

- A las 9:00 p.m. ,paso por ti , ¿vale?, no te me vayas a arrepentir a la mera hora.

- Vale , ¿quieres pasar ? estaba a punto de irme a almorzar ¿vienes?- Pregunto Draco.

- Solo si tu invitas-

- Bueno me visto y nos vamos-

Zabini paso al departamento de Draco ,que tenia una decoración sencilla pero elegante ,pero los colores que predominaban eran el negro y por supuesto el plateado y el verde , aunque al parecer a su amigo no le gustaba mucho celebrar la Navidad. Zabini se sentó en un cómodo sillón negro que estaba junto a una repisa llena de objetos extraños y múltiples reconocimientos ,Blaise sabia que el trabajo de Malfoy era reconocido por el mundo mágico ,pero también sabia que desde que los Malfoy habían perdido su fortuna , Draco ya no tenia tanto dinero ya que había empezado desde cero , y el sueldo de sanador no era muy alto , así que su amigo trabajaba por el puro amor a su trabajo.

- ¿Y estas saliendo con alguna chica ? -preguntó Blaise 

- no ,pero anche paso algo curioso conocí a una mujer hermosa ,que parece que me conoce pero en serio que no la recuerdo,pero se me hizo realmente familiar- contesto Draco desde su recamara.

- y ¿cómo se llama?-

- No sé ,ni tiempo tuve de preguntarle-

- Vaya debe ser muy bonita para que hasta hayas perdido el piso -

- Es que es impresionante -dijo Draco mientras salía de su recamara ya vestido llevaba unos jeans con una camisa verde oscuro y un abrigo negro ,llevaba el cabello un poco alborotado y unos mechones rubios caían sobre sus ojos.

- Pues mientras almorzamos ,podemos pensar como vamos a averiguar la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer-

Y ambos hombres se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano. 

................................................................................................................... 

Ginny se acababa de despertar su recamara era pequeña pero ella se había encargado de decorarla con elegancia y clase como a ella le gustaba ,de hecho esa era la única parte de la Madriguera que no encajaba con su aspecto tan pintoresco. Pero había algo que no la había dejado dormir bien en toda la noche ,y era un extraño sueño donde se veía a ella , pero se veía triste y sola .Pero algo la había hecho salirse de sus pensamientos y era la mirada penetrante Hermione,que le veía como si la estuviera estudiando meticulosamente , tanto que llego a incomodarla.

- porque me ves de esa forma- dijo Ginny visiblemente incomoda

- por nada ,es solo que has cambiado mucho ,estas muy diferente a como te recordaba- contesto Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa cálida 

- bueno ,pues todos hemos cambiado-.

- Si ,tienes razón , por cierto quería hablar contigo Ginny - dijo Hermione mientras Ginny se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

- Dime-

- Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda,es que eres mi mejor amiga y significaría mucho para mí- dijo Hermione emocionada 

Ginny se quedo un momento callada ,pensaba que la que debería estar con Harry era ella ,pero también en sus pensamientos estaba presente un apuesto rubio.

-Claro que acepto ,seria un honor- dijo Ginny fingiendo felicidad en su voz, mientras Hermione se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Por cierto hoy hay una fiesta en Hogwarts , ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? van a estar todos lo de la generación. -dijo Hermione divertida.

-vale, tengo tantas ganas de ver a todos-mintio Ginny en realidad al único que quería ver era a Draco.

- Nos vamos a las ocho de la noche ,pero ahora me tengo que ir , todavía me falta hacer mil cosas - Hermione salió de la habitación ,mientras Ginny se arreglaba, luego bajo a desayunar a la cocina donde encontro a Harry y a Ron peleando.

- Te digo que me des eso- gritaba Ron

- No ,primero dime quien es la chica - dijo Harry mientras veía la foto que tenia en la mano.

- ¿Que pasa ,porque discuten ?- intervino Ginny en la discusión 

- lo que pasa es que Ron tiene novia ,y no nos había querido decir-

- Eso no es cierto -Grito Ron ,mientras se ponía totalmente rojo.

- A ver- Ginny tomo la foto que tenia Harry y vio a su hermano abrazado a una chica de cabello castaño ,con ojos almendrados y de tez blanca, y se sintió feliz al ver que su hermano por fin se veía feliz a lado de una chica.

- Es linda ,tráela para que la conozcamos- dijo Ginny

- Están exagerando Liz todavía no es mi novia ya quieren que la presente a la familia-

- Así que el nombre del objeto del afecto del Sr. Weasley ,es Liz - bromeo Harry

- Vamos Ron no te hagas,se ve que te encanta- dijo Ginny siguiendole la broma a Harry

- Ya vamos a dejar este tema , y no le digan nada a mi mama ,porque va a empezar a interrogarme-dijo Ron ,que ya se le había quitado el color rojo de la cara

- Vale pero solo si no la presentas - contesto Harry

- Esta bien , ayyy ustedes no han madurado-

Y los tres soltaron tremendas carcajadas que cuando pararon de reír tenían un gran dolor de estomago , como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

- Hermanito- dijo Ginny en tono un tanto meloso .

- Ahora ¿ qué quieres Ginny?-dijo Ron adivinando por el tono de su hermana que quería algo , no en balde había pasado casi toda su vida con ella.

- Es que hoy es la fiesta de generación.-

- Aja-

- Y me preguntaba si quisieras llevarme a comprar un nuevo vestido- dijo Ginny poniendo una expresión casi angelical.

- Y quieres dinero -

- Solo un poquito-

- Esta bien ,pero no voy a poder llevarte tengo que trabajar-

- Pero RON..

- Yo puedo llevarte -interrumpió Harry que había estado observando divertido la escena.

- ¿en serio ? - dijo Ginny que compartía una expresión de asombro junto con su hermano

- Gracias Harry , desayuno y nos vamos- dijo Ginny ,mientras pensaba que bien le estaba saliendo todo

- Bueno pero la cuidas- dijo Ron

- Me ofendes ,sabes perfectamente que quiero a Ginny como si fuera mi propia hermano- contesto Harry con una sonrisa , pero en el fondo sabia que algo había despertado en el Ginny , y no era exactamente un amor fraternal. 

................................................................................................................... 

Pasaron todo el día en el callejón Diagon ,Ginny había comprado su tan anhelado vestido rojo y Harry algunas cosas de Quidditch , entraron al Caldero Chorreante y se sentaron en una de las mesas hasta el fondo y mientras comían la especialidad del día , recordaban cuando eran adolescentes.

- Vaya si que eran buenos tiempos- dijo Harry con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.  
- Si todo era perfecto ,con el pequeño detalle de que Voldemort quería matarte -dijo Ginny irónicamente  
- jajajajajaja , sigues con ese gran sentido del humor-  
- Y que tal te ha ido con el Quidditch sé que te has vuelto aun más famoso-  
- Si , pues ya me han ofrecido salir en la próxima portada de corazón, y lo mejor es que seré la imagen oficial de "Sortilegios Weasley"-  
- Jajajajaja , y piensas pasar la Navidad aquí o en algún exótico lugar -preguntó Ginny  
- La verdad es que anoche tu mama nos hizo prometerle que nos quedaríamos a celebrar con ustedes las fiestas-  
- Pues hizo bien ,hacia tiempo que no estabamos juntos , ya te extrañaba- dijo Ginny con un tono de voz seductor.  
- ¿me extrañabas?- dijo Harry siguiendole el juego a Ginny y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.  
- Claro tonto ,como tu dices eres como mi hermano mayor- dijo Ginny riéndose y dejando a un Harry desconcertado.  
- Aahhh, claro hermano mayor - dijo Harry tratando de sonreír mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
- Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, todavía me tengo que arreglar- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta y Harry pagaba y la seguía.   
.................................................................................................................. 

Cuando ambos llegaron a la Madriguera esta ya estaba totalmente decorada para la ocasión, había decoraciones de Navidad por todas partes , pero eran muy diferentes a las muggles ya que las luces no eran mas que pequeñas y traviesas hadas ,y las esferas eran como un pequeño coro que entonaban diversos villancicos , en la puerta había una enorme corona que cambiaba constantemente sus piñas por nueces y así sucesivamente. Cuando Ginny termino de arreglarse y bajo a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano Ron que llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa color vino que contrastaba con su cabello rojo alborotado, se veía muy apuesto pero a la vez impaciente.

- Vaya pero que guapo te ves - dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa  
- Y tu no te quedas atrás te ves fabulosa, solo espero que no estén todos atrás de ti , porque eso me pondría muy celoso-  
- Ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta .pues vas a tener a todas las chicas babeando por ti -  
- Jajajajaajaja, la verdad solo me importa la atención de una chica- dijo Ron con una sonrisa .  
- Vaya al parecer nuestra Liz va a ir a la fiesta-  
- Si pero tu y Harry ,no van a decir ni una palabra ,¿ok?   
- vale, no te preocupes , no lo vamos a arruinar , además me alegra verte tan ilusionado con una chica después de lo de Hermione......  
- De eso quería hablarte , gracias por seguir siendo su amiga después de lo nuestro , la verdad es una gran persona y espero que sea feliz con Harry- dijo Ron con una nota de melancolía en su voz.  
- Aunque me pareció horrible lo que te hizo , tu la amabas tanto y ella solo te traiciono- dijo Ginny tratando de ocultar su furia.  
- Si ,pero eso ya no importa ,ya todo quedo olvidado- dijo Ron recobrando su habitual alegría

Pero para Ginny no estaba olvidado ,ella había visto a su hermano casi morirse de la tristeza cuando Hermione lo engaño con otro chico y en lugar de afrontar las consecuencias había huido a la India , claro que eso nadie lo sabia mas que ella ,todos pensaban que habían terminado en buenos términos ,y tiempo después Ron y Hermione volvieron a ser amigos pero Ginny se había prometido que Hermione iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano ,y por fin había llegado esa oportunidad.   
...................................................................................................................   
Llego a Hogwarts en el Jaguar de su amigo no entendía porque demonios había aceptado ir a esa fiesta pero ya estaba ahí y tenia que resignarse, llego a aquel lugar que había sido su hogar durante 7 años y sintió nostalgia al recordar que a pesar de todo había sido la mejor época de su vida , el Gran comedor estaba adornado como en aquel baile de Navidad que hubo en cuarto año ,recordó Malfoy, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sino la sensual pelirroja que le había robado la razón, esta se encontraba con un sexy vestido rojo bailando con el tarado de San Potter .

- es ella - murmuro Draco a Blaise

- ¿que? de que hablas - dijo Blaise que también estaba embelesado con Ginny.

- La pelirroja , es la mujer de anoche -

- En serio , pero mira que el mundo es pequeño , anda acércate a hablarle-

- no , porque mira con quien viene- dijo Draco mirando hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny bailando

- Bueno pues háblale cuando este sola-

Pero en ese instante Ginny salió del Gran comedor necesitaba un poco de aire fresco ,se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch , estaba emocionada toda la noche estuvo bailando con Harry ,y estaba segura de que el estaba encantado con ella, ahora solo necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos ya que había algo que todavía le molesta y era que aun no había visto a Draco.

- disculpe -era la voz de Draco que había estado siguiendola desde que ella había salido del Gran comedor.

Cuando vio quien era ,Ginny sintió que las rodillas le empezaban a flaquear y la manos le temblaban.

- Me pregunto si quisiera bailar es una de mis canciones favoritas -dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía a Ginny su mano y se oía a lo lejos la música  
- Claro de luna ...- alcanzo a susurrar Ginny mientras aceptaba la mano de Draco y este la tomaba de la cintura. (n/a .- escogí esta música porque me encanto el fic del mismo nombre y porque creo que la sonata va perfecto con el momento)

Draco se sentía como en un sueño y no podia explicarse como aquella desconocida mujer podía hacerlo sentir así y como despertaba sentimientos en el que jamas creyó que existieran,solo sabia que no queria que ese momento acabara .  
Ginny no sabia que rayos estaba pasándole todo su mundo se le había olvidado con tan solo ver a Draco , quería alejarse de el ya que sabia que si seguía en esos brazos se le convertiría en una adicción , pero no ,no quería ni podía ya que parecía que por ese momento eran una sola persona y si alguno de los dos se separaba se rompería el equilibrio de aquel momento tan perfecto ,así que solo dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar al compás de el cuerpo de Draco y se dejaba embriagar por su aroma .

Ninguno de los dos supo como o porque o quien había comenzado, simplemente se encontraron fundidos en un gran beso ,un beso lleno de calor y de ansias ,un beso que parecía que había esperado siglos para ser consumido un beso que ambos llenaba vacíos de su corazón y alma , un beso que sin saberlo cambiaría para siempre el curso de sus vidas. 

............................................................................................................... 

hola , espero que les haya gustado este cap , y perdon por haberme tardado en subirlo pero es que tuve un montón de cosas que hacer ,pero les prometo que ya no me tardare tanto.  
Por cierto les recomiendo el fic de Claro de luna al igual que la sonata de Beethoven .  
También quiero agradecer sus reviews a: fefa radcliffe, angela30 , pilyavrilLetticeEvansPotter,cata(ffadicta),ashley-malfoyGinny-ForEver 

Y Gracias a todas mis hermanas de corazón y no de sangre ,ahí esta la verdadera magia (a las lolas:Lily .pily, andy ,gaby ,dany , edith ,vicky ,karen y fanny)

Y espero que tengan una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD.


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y las rodillas le temblaban no sabia que demonios le pasaba, acababa de besar al que había sido un cretino con ella y lo peor era que le había gustado, estaba tan confundida que trato de correr pero Draco la sujeto del brazo con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad.

¿Adónde crees que vas- dijo Draco algo molesto

suéltame -exigió Ginny

Oye, cálmate no es para que te pongas así no te voy a hacer daño -dijo Draco suavizando su tono de voz

en serio tengo que irme me esperan - dijo Ginny recobrando la compostura

solo dime tu nombre -dijo Draco poniendo su expresión seductora

Virginia- dijo Ginny mientras corría a la entrada hacia a la fiesta

¿Virginia? Un momento ¡Weasley-

...  
Estaba muy divertida recordando viejos tiempos con Seamos y Dean Thomas, cuando vio al rubio entrar muy furioso y que se dirigía a ellos, Ginny ya estaba preparada a que le gritara enfrente de todos, pero Draco solo paso de largo junto a ellos y recobrando su habitual frialdad.

Vieron a Malfoy , yo creí que no vendría - dijo Seamus

y parece que no ha cambiado nada ,se ve igual de engreído que siempre -dijo Dean

a mi me parece que se puso guapo- interrumpió Lavander Brown

y a ti quien te invito a la platica Lavander - dijo Ginny nunca le habían caído bien Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil.

Vaya Ginny tu mal genio no ha mejorado- dijo Parvati Patil metiéndose a la platica.

Y ustedes dos no han dejado de ser tan metiches y chismosas- dijo Ginny molesta

Oigan chicas ya no se peleen es una fiesta- dijo Seamos tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas .

Mejor vamos a divertirnos ,vamos a bailar¿vienes Lavander- dijo Dean tratando de seguirle la corriente a Seamus.

Esta bien - dijo Lavander viendo Ginny desafiantemente

Vamos a bailar Seamus- ordeno Parvati

Es que , yo... no puedo dejar sola a Ginny...- dijo Seamus tratando de evitar el bailar con Parvati.

Anda por mi no te preocupes- dijo Ginny.

Pero...yo..- dijo Seamus mientras era arrastrado hacia la pista de baile.

Trataba de evitarlo pero no podía dejar de ver a Malfoy ,realmente ese beso la había dejado sorprendida y no solo por lo repentino de este sino por todo lo que había sentido al momento del beso.

Y ¿ que paso-pregunto Blaise impaciente

¿de que hablas -dijo Draco tratando de disimular .

no te hagas ¿qué paso con la pelirroja ?te vi salir tras ella-

ahhh... pues le perdí el rastro , de repente ya no estaba ¿por-

porque estaba viéndote - dijo Blaise viendo hacia donde Ginny trataba de disimular (no con mucho éxito)

espera ,voy a hablar con ella - dijo Draco mientas se le dibuja una sonrisa picara en la cara.

Que tal Weasley- dijo Malfoy acercándose a Ginny ,con un tono de voz que Ginny conocía a la perfección.

¿qué quieres Malfoy-dijo Ginny tratando de sonar odiosa ,cuando en realidad tenia ganas de volver a besarlo.

Así que ahora te pavoneas por ahí ,con ropa provocativa -dijo Draco tratando de verla con desprecio ,pero también sin mucho éxito.

Creí que eso de pavonearse con tu cara de idiota era tu trabajo-

No pensabas lo mismo cuando me estabas besando hace un rato-dijo Draco sonriendo

Te recuerdo que el que me beso fuiste tu-

Lo hice porque no sabia que eras tu, pero en cambio tú si sabias quien era yo y aun así no pusiste resistencia- dijo Draco con una expresión de triunfo

Solo lo hice porque quería comprobar que tan idiota eras como para no reconocerme -dijo Ginny con un dejo de burla en su voz

Mira Weasley, sé perfectamente que lo disfrutaste- dijo Draco una furia en la mirada, odiaba que lo llamaran idiota.

No tanto como tu- dijo Ginny retándolo con la mirada.

Te esta molestando este tipo Ginny- interrumpió Ron que había visto a su hermana discutiendo con Draco.

Weasley que sorpresa ¿dónde has dejado a tu novia Potter- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose a Ron mirándolo altivamente.

¿Decías Malfoy- interrumpió Harry

Vaya pero si es el dúo de imbéciles - dijo Draco burlándose.

Oigan chicos no vale la pena que se pierdan de la fiesta por culpa de este idiota- dijo Ginny interponiendose entre los tres, ya que lo que menos quería era un espectáculo.

Pasa algo Draco- era Blaise que había visto a su amigo en problemas.

Ya es suficiente todos ya están grandecitos como para pelearse como niños- era Hermione que había estado atenta de la pelea

Genial ahora todos se van a meter- dijo Ginny molesta de que todos se metieran en lo que no les importaba.

Tiene

En razón porque no salimos a darte una golpiza Malfoy - dijo Ron.

Por mi no hay problema el dejarte tirado en el suelo de un golpe- contesto Draco

Ya lo veremos oxigenado- dijo Harry

Caballeros lamento interrumpir su encuentro tan amistoso -era Dumbledore que se veía alegre y divertido de ver nuevamente junta a la generación que tanto quería.

Profesor Dumbledore- dijeron todos, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione lo abrazaban.

Como dije lamento interrumpir la charla tan amena que tenian pero necesito hablar con el Sr. Weasley, acompáñeme porfavor -

Claro profesor- dijo Ron Mientras seguía a Dumbledore

La oficina de Dumbledore seguia exactamente igual que hacia años con el pequeño detalle, había una chica de cabello castaño sentada en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore.En ese momento entraron Ron y Dumbledore, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

Liz¿qué haces aquí- dijo Ron mirando sorprendido a la chica de ojos almendrados.

Lamento haberte interrumpido -dijo Liz

No te preocupes -

Bueno yo los dejo, tengo que regresar a la fiesta - dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la oficina.

Necesitamos hablar -dijo Liz

Si, claro ¿qué paso-

Ha habido un asesinato- dijo la chica con un tono sombrío.

Por eso estas tan preocupada, tratamos con esto a diario es parte de nuestro trabajo -dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a Liz.

Si, pero esto es diferente, la forma en que la asesinaron, no se había visto desde lo de Voldemort-

Estas diciendo que asesinaron a la persona, con la maldición avada kedavra - dijo Ron sorprendido mientras la chica asentía.

Y ¿quién era la persona que mataron-pregunto Ron

Era una chica, su nombre era Fleur Delacour, era francesa -

HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIRLO PERO TUVE LO QUE SE LE LLAMA "BLOQUEO", Y APARTE TUVE EXAMENES, PERO LES ROMETO QUE YA VOY A ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y MANDÁNDOME SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.

GRACIAS A LILY Y A EDY ARY(EDITH), Y A TODAS MIS DEMAS AMIGAS.

PÁSENLA GROOVIE ESTE 2005.


End file.
